Ojou Kayumi
Age: 19 Sex: Female Height: 5’6 Weight: 140 Country/Village: Hidden Sound Village Rank: Senshi Division: akatsuki Personality she is a very causion individual liking to feel her opponents out before commiting her self. so she mostly relies on the skills of her clan making herself out to be a battle junkie always looking for strong opponents to test herself against while she hides and observes. even though she can be considered attractive she is self-conscious of the scar running down the side of her face. Appearance a woman with short brown hair. She has a cute face that is marred by a long scar running down one side of her face, passing right over one of her eyes. A quick glance at the callused knuckles of her hands shows she is a hand-to-hand combat specialist. She wears tight clothes as well, tight so it gives her quick mobility. Abilities Kayumi is one of Akatsuki's most powerful ninja, and a specialist of taijutsu. Taijutsu ' Kayumi specializes in taijutsu . she makes a conscious effort to rely almost exclusively on taijutsu; going so far as to use regular disguises instead of the Transformation Technique. this is to get her opponents to underestimate her. Chou Jin Genkotsu (Decaying Fist) Probably the most brutal and savage system of fighting in existence, Chou Jin Genkotsu is a fighting style that is founded on the concept of raw force. The name is taken not only from the effect this style has on opponents, but also the destruction it eventually inflicts on the practitioner's body. While Chou Jin fighters are most famous for their toughness and power, what's not widely known is that such abilities come from the fighter's willingness to ignore pain and abuse their body. This is why the average fighting career for a Chou Jin specialist is no more than 10 years, as the human body cannot continuisly absorb damage at the frenzied rate Chou Jin Genkotsu inflicts it. Toughness: One of the hallmarks of Chou Jin fighters is their ability to outlast their opponents and absorb massive amounts of physical damage. It has been said that a Chou Jin fighter can shake off a blow from the gods themselves and then fight for ten days and ten nights, without water or rest. While this might be an exagerration, there have been numerous battlefield reports of Chou Jin fighters absorbing powerful attacks that would kill fully grown cattle and laughing them off, or fighters who could battle longer and harder than entire teams of men. These abilities, while seemingly mystical, are about 70% mental in nature (the other 30% come from pure physical training). Fighters simply refuse to acknowledge pain or fatigue during a fight and instead push their bodies harder, absorbing more blows from the opponent and smiling all the while. Most of the Chou Jin fighters who have died in battle have fallen not from their injuries, but from massive blood loss. Power: Chou Jin Genkotsu is style founded on raw power. The ability to mentally block out pain and unleash dangerously high levels of power with every blow is the first thing taught to students. Of course, forcing such power from strikes comes at a costly price: without protection, lower level fighters can quickly destroy their own limbs. Because of this, many Chou Jin fighters wear guards of some type on their feet and hands. (The most common guard is a "ward cestus", a leather glove with steel plates sewn into the forearm and back of the hand and fingers. This protects the fighter's hands and forearms from harm and also delivers greater force to each blow.) Even though wearing guards can help protect against the strain of impact, it is still common for Chou Jin fighters to dislocate limbs or even break bones after prolonged fights. Speed: Speed has never been a priority for Chou Jin fighters. Efficient attacks and patience have always served them better. Why dance around attacks, when you should be fighting? Defense: Chou Jin fighters never bother learning how to avoid attacks. Instead, they train to accept and absorb blows, by constantly shifting their body to protect vital areas. (I.e., taking a stab to the face in the chest or shoulder). Training: Physical training for Chou Jin Genkotsu has always been a bit intimidating and painful for others to watch. As lower level students, fighters will condition their forearms and legs by pairing up and striking each other for great lengths of time, thereby destroying the nerve endings in their skin and training them to mentally block out pain. As they progress, they start to train by striking sheets of metal or stone walls, further toughening their skin and pain acceptance. At the higher levels, fighters train by striking bladed and spiked weapons affixed in the ground, leaving them with many, many scars and an even higher threshold for pain. Notes: -Chou Jin fighters have found it beneficial to fight in concert with a medical-nin who can reset limbs and help accelerate their healing after battles. - The Chou Jin philosophy of fighting is to inflict structural damage, rather than force pain compliance. Too many Chou Jin Fighters are too familiar with pain to ever submit to it, whereas snapping one's arm disables the fighter. Fighting mantra: "Take two blows to land one." '''Eight Gates ' Kayumi is able to utilize and open the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and has shown the ability to open all of the eight gates. Because the potential danger of severe bodily damage opening the gates can cause, Kayumi only opens them when she's forced to get serious. her intense training has allowed her to handle opening the gates for a longer period of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as resist the damaging after-effects of the seventh gate long enough to continue fighting for a short period. she has even stopped the instant death effect of the last gate. Other abilities '''Kinetic Duplication is the pride of the Ojou clan and Kayumi's primary technique it creates an identical physical living duplicate of the ninja. This process is spontaneous and in complete control of the ninja. Although they can create multiple duplicates, and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time; Kayumi has been seen to produce around forty duplicates before no more would be created. unlike regular shadow clones the duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Kayumi's personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original. the ninja is telepathically and empathetically linked to their duplicates. Duplication Absorption: The original ninja can absorb them back into themself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. The only limit to this power is they can't absorb a dead dupe. · Duplication Experience Transference: the ninja merges back, they retain memories , knowledge, and experiences of the dupe. the ninja doesn't have to absorb their duplicates to absorb information from them, they automatically absorbs information from any of the dupes if it kills itself. · Duplication Healing: she also uses merging as a form of healing - Originally, uninjured copies "shared" the damage when they reemerged (e.g., if an injured dupe merged with an uninjured copy, the resulting ninja had an injury half as severe as the original injury). Now, however, the core Kayumi can reabsorb injured or even near-dead dupes without taking on any of their physical injuries at all. Category:just wont die naruto Category:Characters